heiroflightfandomcom-20200214-history
WorldMap
Tiles The world map contains 6 different types of tiles: * Story mode/Tutorial * Forest * Dark * Light * Fire * Water These tiles can be sub-classified: * Explore * Manor * Dungeon You will be receiving rewards (=Tributes) for clearing a tile/floor the first time. There is also an airship providing you with Gold (once per hour) and Awakening Material (once per day). The amount of the provided Awakening Material depends on the liberated towers in the corresponding element area. Explore Explore tiles reward you with EXP and items. You need to spent Valor to enter. An explore tile has at least 3 floors. Clearing all floors will unlock the adjacent tiles. Clearing all floors with 3 stars will also remove the sword and the dark blood from the tile. * Normal tiles will grant you EXP and rewards * Bonus tiles grant higher EXP and more rewards (they're usually bigger and even have a sign that says "EXP" and several bags of money. Bonus tiles are used for farming Servants) * Boss Tiles mark a boss encounter and may even reward you with servant shards. * Joker tiles/treasure chests grant a high reward the first time you clear them If you tab on a tile, a window will open showing you the star rewards, a button for the reward list, the floors and the runes you can acquire. * Star rewards are counting the acquired stars of an element region (for example: Forest region) and grant special rewards * the Reward List shows you all the acquirable rewards * Repeat rewards are shown on the battle preparation screen and count for one element region Manor A manor tile can be an Invasion, Tower Invasion or PvP. All Manors get updated at midnight. Except the PvP which gets updated once per hour. Manor Tiles with a little tower and a yellow flag are occupied by evil forces. You need to spend Valor to enter a Tower Invasion. A tower has several floor wich can be conquered once. Others can conquer a tower as well. Defeated towers have a white flag. You can gather rewards from conquering a floor/tower. Invasion (NPC) and Mass Invasion (NPC) Invasion tiles are marked by a grey skull-like figure with a crown with a red glow. You need PvP tickets to enter an Invasion tile. An Invasion Tile has several floors with different servants. You can gather rewards for conquering an Invasion tile. Mass Invasion tiles look the same as normal Invasion tiles but the skull is completely red. You need PvP tickets to enter. A tile has several floors with the same servant on different levels. There is a higher chance to gather Summon Shards for said Servant. You can gather other rewards as well for conquering a Mass Invasion tile. Tower Invasion Tower Invasion tiles are marked by a grey skull-like figure with a crown with a red glow. You need PvP tickets to enter. An Tower Invasion Tile has several floors with different opponents of other players. Opponents can be changed by spending Karats up to 5 times. You will be rewarded with Victory Points. If you lose, points will be subtracted from your current amount of Victory points. You can have at least 990 Victory points. * There is a daily ranking based on the amount of Victory Points you posses (Ranking ends at 23:00) * The league is divided in 10 tiers based on ranking percentage * Points will be reset after one season (=4 weeks) Rewards: * battle: Victory points, gold, runes, other items * daily: Honor points based on your league and the condition of your tower * weekly: Ranking rewards and League rewards * seasonally: Medals Your rank is displayed on the left side of the PvP Screen. On the Tower Settings button you can set up your tower. There you can place your own Servants and enhance your Interiors by spending Honor Points (for example Berserks Hammer). The tower can have up to 7 floors depending on your Level. You can test your tower by clicking the "Mock Battle" button. PvP PvP Tiles are marked by a white statue of a bearded man with a crown with a blue jewel. You need PvP tickets to enter. An PvP Tile has several floors with different teams of other players. Opponents can be changed by spending Karats. You can win/lose Victory Points and you are rewarded with Honor Points and gold. The ranking has seasons (=4 weeks) and you will earn rewards based on your league after a season has ended. By clicking "PvP Team Settings" you can set up your own team. Dungeon A Dungeon can be an Awakening Dungeon, a Rune Dungeon or a Mystery Dungeon. The rewards are "Rare Items" ( for example Runes or Element Awakening Materials). Awakening Dungeon The Awakening Dungeon is marked by a large white Crystal on one of the Story Mode/Tutorial tiles. You need Valor to enter. There is always a Magic Dungeon and the Element Dungeons (Flame/Fire, Abysmal/Water, Verdant/Forest, Dark, Light) rotate daily. The Boss (Iscariot) gets stronger and the rewards higher with every floor. Though there are other rewards (see Reward List) there is a high chance of gathering Awakening Materials. Omen's Void The Omen's Void is marked by a red knight on one of the Story Mode/Tutorial tiles. You need Valor to enter. Omen gets stronger with every floor and his element changes. In this rune dungeon, you can acquire all normal runes, Evolve Buns and Summon Stones. The higher the floors, you get runes with more stars. Heide's Void The Heide's Void is the counterpart of Omen's Void. It is located in the same red knight tile of Omen's and can drop some runes and the locked runes 7 and 8 . Instead of the dragon boss, Heide's Void boss is the mad version of Heide, with a countdown and shield mechanics. This dungeon also have different level element and skill set. Mystery Dungeons The Mystery Dungeon is marked by a pink shining gate with a keyhole on one of the Story Mode/Tutorial tiles. You need Valor to enter. A mystery dungeon can be found occasionally when you clear a tile or any dungeon and have a time limit of 1 hour before they disappear. There is no limit for entering though. You will be rewarded with Summoning Shards for the Servant showed on the Mystery Dungeon. You can "share" your Mystery Dungeon with other players on the global chat or guild chat. Players from global chat will sent a request to join your Mystery Dungeon and you need to grant permission to enter. To see who requested to join, go to the door icon next to your Mailbox and "Approve" the requester. Guild comrades do not need permission. You have 10 maximum slots to global chat players and 10 more slots for your guild members.